1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of foldable baby carriages which, when folded, are both narrower in width and shorter in height. In particular, the carriage of this invention has an adjustable foot rest or foot board, which is also foldable.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention represents an optimum solution in the field of foldable baby carriages, as noted after a considerable amount of study and tests. It also represents a further substantial improvement to other previous solutions disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,292, issued on Sept. 20, 1977; 4,007,947, issued on Feb. 15, 1977; and patent application Ser. No. 713,493 filed on Aug. 11, 1976 and now is issed as U.S. pat. No. 4,077,641 dated Mar. 7, 1978.
The present invention presents further improvements in baby carriages of the type disclosed in the above-mentioned patent and, more specifically, in improvements to the foot rest or foot board for such carriages.
A baby carriage in accordance with the prior art just listed includes the following structural features:
(a) A device comprising a cross piece, four sleeves, a knob, and two tie rods. The ends of the cross piece are connected to two pairs of sliding sleeves, the upper pair on the handles and the lower pair on the front legs of the baby carriage. The actuating knob is located at the center with respect to the upper sleeves and is connected thereto by means of the two tie rods. When a carriage is to be folded into a narrower, shorter bundle, the knob is actuated to pivot the tie rods together and to close the cross piece like scissors.
(b) A pair of U-shaped, tubular arm rests of the seat with the sides of the U more nearly horizontal than vertical and with the free ends of the upper sides attached to the lower portion of the respective handle and the free ends of the lower sides attached to the respective lower sleeve. Each side of the seat structure is hinged on the lower side of the respective U-shaped arm rest and is divided into two parts hinged together at the center. A longitudinal rod is attached to the underside of each half of the seat, and the cylindrical portion of a small telescopic tube is welded to each rod. The sliding inner portion of each of the telescopic tubes terminates at the end of one of the lower sleeves, so that when these sleeves are urged downwardly, the sides of the seat are also pushed down and the center portion is folded up in "book" fashion.
(c) Rear leg actuating means including two triangular small plates hollow at the center pivotally connecting each rear leg to the respective front leg and a side tie rod connecting each rear leg with the lower end of the sliding sleeve on the corresponding front leg, so that the two legs on each side pivot toward each other when the sleeves on the front legs slide down.
(d) A semirigid structure for the seat and seat-back, which is more appropriate for the child's protection and health.
(e) A seat-back inclinable in various positions with respect to the vertical. The seat-back is indirectly connected to the cross-piece and the tie rods that connect the cross-piece to the central knob. The seat-back is connected to the upper sleeves by means of two vertical iron members and two sets of elements, each comprising a strap and pinned with a spring.
(f) An inclined rear cross-piece having two upper ends hinged to the rear legs of the baby carriage and two lower ends hinged to two tie rods which, in turn, are also hinged to the rear legs. This arrangement facilitates automatic folding of the baby carriage by simply actuating the knob located at the center with respect to the upper sleeves.